


Everybody knows how this goes

by Ceilingbumps



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, The Hot Daga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceilingbumps/pseuds/Ceilingbumps
Summary: This video is one half tribute to the Hot Daga and one half tribute to Ryan's face during the entirety of the Hot Daga.





	Everybody knows how this goes

**Password:** bunsolved

[Everybody knows how this goes](https://vimeo.com/265865158) from [Ceilingbumps](https://vimeo.com/user41164088) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of a Hot Daga video floating around for a while, but I could never think of a song for it. I stumbled upon [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qM4d7s_vKg) TAZ video and it just clicked. I've also posted this over on [my tumblr](http://formerstormer.tumblr.com/post/173150031055/this-started-out-as-a-30-second-joke-and-then), in slightly lower quality (And with this weird audio glitch at the very beginning that isn't in the Vimeo version or the original sequence)


End file.
